Gomennasai (extra)
by Hitomi Matsu
Summary: setelah shiroyumi menyelesaikan masalah dengan akashi... kini masalah lain muncul di hubungan kise dengan kekasihnya! warning! typo, gaje, and OOC menjadi penghias :v lanjutan dari gomennasai (akashixoc)


**Gomennasai (extra)**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no basuke fujimaki tadoshi**

 **Character : Kise Ryouta x OC (Ishikawa Yumi)**

 **Warning! typo, ooc, and gaje!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Author P.O.V

Bel makan siang sudah dikumandangkan. Membuat semua murid beranjak ke kantin untuk membeli makan siang, ada juga yang membawa bekalnya sendiri. Termasuk dua hawa yang sedang berhadapan dalam satu meja ini. si gadis ponytail coklat sedang menatap datar sahabatnya yang ada didepannya ini. sang raven mulai membuka bekalnya.

"Ittadakimasu!" ucap sang raven. Si ponytail hanya diam tak menyentuh bekalnya sedikitpun. Sang raven mulai memasuki dua suapan dan lagi – lagi si ponytail hanya diam. Reaksi itu membuat sang raven bingung.

"ada apa yumi – chan? Ayo kita makan.." ajak sahabatnya. Namun gadis yang bernama ishikawa yumi ini hanya diam tak mengubris. Sang raven – Shiroyumi Tsuyuki- melanjutkan makannya. Beberapa menit sudah berlalu, Shiroyumi sudah menghabiskan setengah dari bekalnya, melihat Ishikawa yang sedari tadi hanya diam membuat Shiroyumi agak kesal.

"Yumi – chan ada apa? Kau sedari tadi hanya diam saja..." jelas Shiroyumi. Ishikawa mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kelas yang hening membuat semuanya tegang.

"kau siapa?" tanya Ishikawa. Shiroyumi membisu.

1..

2..

3..

"apa maksudmu Yumi – chan!? Ini aku Tsuyuki! Apa kau tertabrak tadi malam!?" tanya Shiroyumi langsung memeluk erat Ishikawa yang masih membatu.

"bu..bukan begitu.. hanya saja.."

"hmmm..?" – Shiroyumi

"kau sangat beda." – Ishikawa

"hah?" – Shiroyumi

"ya kau taukan, kau biasanya memakai kaos kaki betis dan suka menyelipkan rambut di telinga. Tapi sekarang... kau pakai kaos kaki panjang dan rambut di gerai. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Ishikawa pada sahabatnya ini. blush! Wajah Shiroyumi langsung memerah karena mengingat kejadian tadi malam, Ishikawa masih menatapnya, membuat shiroyumi semakin gugup.

"i..itu...a..ada alasannya! Ba..banyak hal yang terjadi tahu!" bentak Shiroyumi sambil berusaha mati – matian menahan malu. Ishikawa hanya menatapnya datar.

"biar kutebak, tadi malam kau diserang Akashi – san kan?" Ting!Tong!Ting!Tong! anda benar sekali, dengan tepat ishikawa menebak apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya ini. plak! dengan kuat shiroyumi langsung membungkam mulut ishikawa.

"Yumi – chan! Psst!pstt! nanti semua guru tahu!" ucap Shiroyumi. Ishikawa hanya datar.

"di kelas ini hanya kita berdua loh..." jelas Ishikawa. Mereka berdua langsung menatap. Shiroyumi menghela nafas dan melepas tangannya yang membungkam mulut ishikawa.

"yah begitulah...Sei – kun marah karena festival kebudayaan, aku dan kise – kun mengungkapkan ikrar janji pernikahan..dan juga?" Shiroyumi tak mampu melanjutkannya dan merasa tidak enak pada ishikawa karena dia adalah pacar sang model yang ia cium kemarin. Ishikawa hanya diam dan bergumam.

"hmm?" brak! Shiroyumi membungkuk menghadap Ishikawa, membuat ishikawa sedikit kaget.

"aku minta maaf ya Yumi – chan! Aku..itu sebuah keharusan..jadinya aku..." – Shiroyumi.

"tidak apa..." jawab singkat Ishikawa. Jawaban ishikawa begitu mengejutkan shiroyumi.

"eh?" – Shiroyumi membatu.

"tidak apa – apa. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya." Jelas ishikawa kembali.

"benarkah?" tanya shiroyumi memastikan.

"iya. Aku tahu jika ini tradisi sekolah kita, jadi aku tidak terlalu kaget atau cemburu." Jelas ishikawa. Shiroyumi hanya menatap tidak percaya.

"bahkan saat aku berciuman dengan kise - kun?" tanya Shiroyumi kembali. Ishikawa memakan jajannya dan mengangguk.

"iya. Sudah jangan dipikirkan." Shiroyumi kembali duduk ke tempatnya.

"benarkah tidak apa – apa? Jika tidak apa – apa, kenapa Yumi – chan tidak ingin makan di atap? Apa Yumi – chan marahan dengan Kise – kun? Pasti Kise – kun sedang menunggu Yumi – chan loh di atap." Tanya shiroyumi yang jelas – jelas khawatir dengan kelanjutan hubungan mereka. Ishikawa hanya menatap luar jendela.

"aku memang sedang ada masalah, tapi bukan masalah itu kok." Jelas ishikawa.

"masalahnya apa?" tanya shiroyumi.

"kau tidak perlu tahu. Yah yang lebih penting jangan terlalu dipikirkan Tsuyuki, aku akan menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Ryouta." Jelas ishikawa sambil tersenyum meyakinkan shiroyumi agar tidak khawatir. Shiroyumipun tersenyum puas.

"baiklah!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zrassshh! Hujan deras membasahi kota kanagawa. Membuat semua orang membuka payung untuk melindungi mereka dari air hujan, Ada juga yang menggunakan tas sebagai alat teduh. Sebagian juga ada yang sedang meneduh karena tidak membawa payung. Termasuk gadis bernama ishikawa.

"Hujan... aku lupa bawa payung.." gumamnya sambil menatap gelapnya langit mendung. Set! Sebuah payung berwarna merah menghalangi pemandangan mendungnya. Ishikawa menatap ke belakang. Terdapat surai kuning yang cerah dan sedang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Yumichii – chan..ayo kita pulang bersama.." ajak kise. Ishikawa hanya diam. Tangan ishikawa menepis payung yang diberikan kise.

"tidak perlu... aku akan menaiki busway." Tolak ishikawa. Kise masih belum menyerah.

"kalau begitu kuantarkan.." – kise

"tidak perlu, terimakasih.." jelas ishikawa kembali sambil mulai melangkah keluar sekolah. Menggunakan tasnya sebagai tameng untuk hujan. Kise masih ada disana, terdiam. Iapun menutup payungnya.

"begitu ya? Jadi kau ingin hujan – hujanan ya Yumichii?" gumam kise. Set! Kise langsung berlari menghampiri Ishikawa. Grep! Tangan ishikawa diraih oleh kise. Membuat tamengnya menjadi hilang. Kise menariknya dan mengajak ishikawa berjalan cepat.

"Tu..Tunggu! Ryouta!" – Ishikawa memberontak, kise masih terdiam. Mereka berjalan sampai ke taman kota yang sepi.

"lepaskan aku!" tautan tangan itu terlepas karena kise membantingnya.

"sebenarnya masalahmu apa sih!?" bentak kise tepat di depan wajah Ishikawa. Ishikawa terkejut menerima perlakuan kise. Iapun mengeryitkan alis.

"hah? Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu. Lebih baik -.." – ishikawa.

"jangan bodohi aku! Kau ini sebenarnya menyukaiku tidak sih?" tanya kise yang sudah menurunkan beberapa oktaf. Ishikawa hanya menghela nafas.

"lagi – lagi bertanya seperti itu, kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya.." jelas ishikawa yang membuat kise tidak puas.

"jawabannya? Aku saat ini sedang berpikir jika kau ini tidak menyukaiku, apa perasaanmu begitu?!" bentak kise.

"tidak kau salah. Aku itu sangat menyayangimu jadi jangan mengatakan hal bodoh lagi.." – ishikawa.

"apa buktinya!?" – Kise. Hening. Hanya terdengar suara deras air hujan yang membasahi mereka.

"buktinya? Apa mencintai seseorang itu harus dibuktikan dengan terang – terangan ya?" jelas ishikawa yang sudah merasa kecewa dengan kise.

"bukan begitu.. aku hanya..." kise meraih tangan ishikawa yang mulai medingin.

"kau sama sekali tak pernah cemburu, tersenyum ataupun marah padaku. Bahkan disaat aku harus mencium Shiroyumichii, kau sama sekali tidak marah ataupun menangis sedih...kau hanya biasa saja dan aku mulai berpikir jika yumichii tidak menyukai ku!" jelas kise yang sudah menahan amarahnya.

"aku tak ingin ada masalah.." jawab ishikawa singkat.

"kau itu malah membuat masalah denganku." – Kise. Set! Ishikawa langsung membanting tangan kise.

"Ryouta!" kini Ishikawa yang mulai membentak.

"kau ini pacarkukan?" tanya Ishikawa. Kise mengeryitkan alis.

"hah?"

"benarkan?"

"itu memang-.."

"tapi jika itu benar kenapa kau tak mengerti diriku sama sekali?" kise langsung membulatkan matanya.

"bukankah sudah dari awal sudah kukatakan? Aku tak bisa berekspresi dengan mudah seperti yang lain. Menangis, tertawa, tersenyum ataupun ekspresi lainnya. Tapi kenapa kau memaksaku untuk berekspresi?" ujar ishikawa. Kise hanya diam dan bingung menjawabnya. Memang benar, kise ingat dengan perkataan itu. Ia juga tahu jika ishikawa adalah orang yang paling susah di ajak ber ekspresi selama hidupnya. Kise menerima kenyataan itu, tetapi entah mengapa kini ada yang menjanggal di hati nya.

"i..itu.. aku..."

"sekarang siapa yang egois? Sekarang siapa yang benar – benar menyukai seseorang?" tanya ishikawa kembali.

"kau selalu bertanya 'apa kau benar – benar menyukaiku?'. Pertanyaan itu benar – benar menyakiti hatiku. Disaat aku benar – benar serius mencintai tapi malah diragukan oleh seseorang yang aku cintai, hatiku sangat sakit akan hal itu." Jelas ishikawa. Kise bingung menjawab nya.

"Yumichii...aku -..."

"sekarang biar ku tanya padamu..." – ishikawa.

"apa kau benar – benar menyukaiku Ryouta?" senjata makan tuan. Kise yang tadinya menuntut, kini hanya diam. Seharusnya kise tidak mempertanyakan hal itu, ia masih ingin bersama ishikawa. Tetapi karena ke egoisan nya dia jadi berkelahi seperti ini. Karena tidak ingin melanjutkan masalah ini, kise pun meraih tangan ishikawa. Bermaksud mengajak nya pulang.

"sudah hentikan..." ucap Kise. Ishikawa menolak tangan kise.

"sudah tahu kalah, langsung berhenti ya?" ujar ishikawa yang mulai meninggalkan kise. Grep! Namun kise tetap meraih tangan ishikawa.

"kita bicarakan ini ditempatku..nanti kau sakit..ayo.." ajak kise yang mulai menarik ishikawa dengan paksa. Ishikawa menggeleng kan kepalanya.

"aku tidak mau.." jawab ishikawa dengan singkat. Kise mengeratkan pegangan nya.

"Kumohon.. kuberikan jawabanku disana.." ujar kise yang seperti nya sedang menangis. Melihat hal itu, ishikawa menyerah dan menerima ajakan kise.

"baiklah.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di apartemen milik kise. Ishikawa merasa aneh dan agak takut, Karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia masuk ke dalam apartemen laki-laki. Ia mengikuti langkah kise.

"masuklah, kamar mandinya ada disana." Ucap Kise sambil menunjuk arah kamar mandi, ishikawa hanya diam dan melihat arah yang ditunjukkan kise.

"didalam ada handuk pakai saja itu. Lalu taruh bajumu di mesin cuci, biar sekalian kukeringkan." Jelas kise kembali. Ishikawa hanya diam dan tak merespon.

"aku akan ganti baju di kamarku jadi jangan takut.." Jelas kise kembali. mengingat jika ia hanya berdua di apartemen ini. Ishikawa langsung mengarah ke kamar mandi, sedangkan kise mengarah sebaliknya. Kise membuka bajunya yang basah dan menggantinya dengan tshirt panjang polos berwarna coklat gelap dengan celana pendek selutut berwarna hitam. Iapun ke kamar mandi bermaksud mengambil handuk lalu mengeringkan rambutnya dan sambil memberikan satu set baju untuk ishikawa.

"Yumichii – chan, ini baju salinmu kutaruh didepan pintu." Ucap Kise sambil menjauh dari kamar mandi. Ishikawa pun mengambil nya. Ishikawa diberikan baju kemeja dan celana training panjang berwarna navy. Baju yang di berikan kise terlalu besar baginya, badannya terlalu kecil hingga baju itu terlihat longgar. Namun ishikawa tetap memakainya lalu keluar dari kamar mandi. Mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka, kise yang tadinya sedang menyiapkan coklat hangat kini menghampiri ishikawa.

"Yumichii – chan, aku sudah siapkan cok – ...!?" perkataan kise terpotong saat melihat pemandangan yang begitu menggiurkan di depan nya. Ishikawa terlihat imut dengan baju itu, layaknya anak kecil. Set! Tiba – tiba celana training itu merosot. Membuat kise makin menahan hasratnya. Kini paha mulus ishikawa terlihat dan menggodanya. Begitu putih dan mulus.

"ryota, apa kau sengaja memberikanku baju seperti ini?" tanya ishikawa. Kise lalu menggeleng cepat dan menggerakkan tangan nya.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN! Baju itu adalah yang paling kecil di tubuhku! Itu mungkin karena Yu..Yumichii – chan yang terlalu kecil..!" jawab kise dengan perasaan gugup yang menyelimutinya. Ishikawa hanya ber oh ria.

"begitu ya? Kalau begitu aku tak pakai celananya." Ucap ishikawa sambil melepaskan celana trainingnya lalu meninggalkan kise. Melihat kejadian itu kise langsung memerah hebat.

"apa maksudmu! ? Yumichii – chan pakai celananya!" perintah kise sambil mengambil celana training itu. Ishikawa menoleh ke belakang menghadap kise.

"tidak ah." Jawabnya singkat.

"kenapa!?"

"keagenan merepotkan tanganku. Tanganku capek memegang celananya terus. Lagipula kemeja mu ini sudah bisa menutupi paha ku." Jelas ishikawa melenggang pergi ke arah ruang tamu. Tanpa memperdulikan siksaan kise yang sedang menahan hasrat nya mati – matian. Kise pun langsung ke kamarnya dan langsung mengambil selimut tebal. Set! Ia langsung melemparkan selimut itu ke ishikawa. Yang sedang terduduk di lantai menghadap coklat hangat dan tv yang sudah ia nyalakan.

"tidak bisa begitu! Nanti kau kedinginan! Pakai selimut ini!" omel kise yang langsung duduk di lantai namun jauh dari ishikawa.

"terimakasih. Tetapi, kenapa kau duduk begitu jauh?" tanya ishikawa tanpa dosa. Nak, pacarmu ini sedang mati matian menahan imannya. Sedangkan kise hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus .

"tidak kok... slurp! Ouch! Panas!" kise semakin gugup. Ia sampai meminum coklat itu tanpa persiapan. Melihat kejadian itu, ishikawa semakin mendekat ke arah kise.

"hei.." ishikawa menyentuh pundak kise. Kise pun langsung menoleh dengan muka kesal namun bersemu. Ia begitu kesal dengan gadis nya ini yang tidak peka terhadap situasi ini.

"apa sih!?" bentak kise. Namun kise langsung meneguk lidahnya. Wajah ishikawa begitu dekat, pakaian yang ia pakai sekarang begitu menggodai iman kise.

"kau tidak apa-apa? Kau bersikap aneh..." ucap ishikawa sambil menyatukan keningnya dengan kise. Kise lagi – lagi meneguk lidahnya, tanpa sengaja ia melihat dada ishikawa yang terlihat dari baju salah satu lubang kancing .

" _gawat! Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Yumichii – chan! Kau begitu menggoda!"_ gyut! Kise langsung memeluk ishikawa dan menjatuhkan nya di lantai, membuat yang di serang menjadi kaget dan badannya sedikit terbentur ke lantai.

"Ryouta apa yang kau -..." slurp! Kise langsung menjilat bibir ishikawa lalu mulai mengecup nya. Ishikawa memberontak, namun tidak bisa dilakukan karena kise sudah mengurungnya.

"Ryouta!" bentak ishikawa. Kise pun menatap ishikawa.

"ini semua adalah salah mu. Yumichii kau begitu menggoda hingga membuat adik kecilku terbangun. Kau harus bertanggung jawab, tidurkanlah dia lagi, Yumichii." Ucap Kise menggoda ishikawa. Ishikawa semakin memerah saat mengerti apa yang dimaksud kise. Cup! Kise mencium leher sang gadis, menghisap, menjilat dan mengigitnya, yang tanpa sengaja membuat ishikawa mendesah pelan.

"kau akan mengizinkanku bukan?" bisik kise sambil menjilat kuping ishikawa dengan lembut, membuat ishikawa terangsang. Ishikawa tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu, karena suaranya sudah ia gunakan untuk mendesah saat kise melanjutkan kegiatannya di perpotongan leher ishikawa. Kise pun berpindah ke bibir ranum ishikawa.

Lidahnya memaksa ishikawa untuk membuka mulutnya, tetapi ishikawa tetap membungkam mulutnya rapat – rapat. Kise pun langsung menyentuh bagian sensitive ishikawa dengan jarinya. Membuat ishikawa sedikit mendesah, kesempatan itu tidak di sia – sia kan oleh kise dan langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut ishikawa. Lidahnya bergerak liar, mengajak lidah ishikawa untuk bergerak mengikuti iramanya. Ishikawa meremas bahu kise saat kise menyentuh payudaranya dengan lembut. Ishikawa merasakan kenikmatan itu, ia menggeliat dan makin mengeratkan remasan nya itu. Satu persatu kancing ishikawa terbuka, menampakkan pemandangan yang baru pertama kali kise lihat langsung selama hidupnya. Tes! Kise melepaskan kaitan bra itu, melepaskan payudara ishikawa yang berukuran d cup. Kise tersenyum puas dan langsung melahap dua buah itu. Menjilat nya lalu menggigit nya, memainkan puting itu dengan lidahnya, puting yang satunya juga mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama namun menggunakan jari. Ishikawa menahan desahannya dengan menggigit jarinya sendiri. melihat ishikawa menahan desahannya, tangan kise yang menganggur kini meraih kedua tangan ishikawa, bermaksud agar ishikawa mau membagikan suara desahannya yang menggoda itu.

"a..ahh, ryou...Ryouta...uwahhh, be..berhenti! ryouta!" Pinta ishikawa. Kise hanya diam dan melanjutkan kegiatan nya dengan benda kenyal itu. Kise membuka mulutnya dengan lebar dan langsung melahap payudara ishikawa , menghisapnya kuat.

"Ryo...ryouta hentikan..kubilang henti – umph!" kise langsung membungkam mulut itu dengan mulutnya. Mencium dan menjilat nya dengan kasar.

Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya kise melepaskan tautan itu, membuat benang saliva diantara mereka. Kise menjilati bibirnya sendiri dengan intens sedangkan ishikawa tanpa banyak waktu langsung menghirup oksigen yang kini sangat ia butuhkan. Kise meraih tangan ishikawa dan mengarahkannya ke suatu tempat.

"Yumichii – chan, sentuh aku juga disini. Ayo..." bisik Kise sambil mengarahkan tangan ishikawa ke jantanannya yang sudah mengeras.

" _punya ryouta sudah mengeras dan panas..."_ batin ishikawa saat memegang adik kecil kise. Ia begitu bersemu dan juga bingung apa yang ia lakukan selanjutnya. Kise pun tersenyum dan membimbing ishikawa untuk tahap selanjutnya.

"Yumichii – chan, remaslah, lalu gesekkan ke atas dan ke bawah. Seperti ini." Jelas kise yang mulai membimbing ishikawa dalam menggerakkan tangannya. Ishikawa hanya bersemu hebat dan mulai menggerakkan tangannya sendiri. Kise mencium pipi ishikawa dengan lembut.

"bagus... seperti itu..." bisik Kise. Ishikawa menggerakkan tangannya ke atas dan kebawah mengikuti ajaran kise. Kise memeluk ishikawa dan sedikit mendesah. Desahannya itu membuat ishikawa semakin malu dan terangsang karena desahan itu berlangsung dekat dengan telinga nya.

"ba..bagus, se..seperti itu yu..Yumichii...ka..karena kau bekerja dengan baik akan... ku beri hadiah..." bisik Kise, yang langsung memasukkan jarinya ke dalam kewanitaan ishikawa. Ishikawa begitu terkejut dan tangannya langsung terhenti.

"ah! Sa..sakit...! ja..jarimu.."

"ayo Yumichii, jangan hentikan tanganmu.." bisik Kise yang mulai memaju mundurkan jarinya. Ishikawa berusaha menahan rasa sakit nya, dan mulai menggerakkan tangannya lagi. Semakin cepat kise menggerakkan jarinya, ishikawa juga harus cepat menggerakkan tangannya agar ia tidak dihukum oleh kise. Semakin ishikawa membuat kenalan, kise akan memasukkan 2 jarinya yang besar dan menggesekkan nya di kewanitaan ishikawa. Hal itu sudah berlangsung sekitar 30 menit dan ishikawa sudah klimaks sebanyak 2 kali, sedangkan kise belum sama sekali. Akhirnya ishikawa akan klimaks ke tiga kalinya.

"Ryo. ..ryouta, aku sudah ingin keluar lagi!" ucap ishikawa yang meremas kuat pundak kise.

"aku juga yumichi! bersama – sama Yumichii, kita keluarkan bersama – sama." Ishikawa makin cepat menggerakkan tangan nya dan kise juga tak kalah cepat dalam menggerakkan jarinya. Gesekan mereka berdua saling menggoda hingga mereka mencapai klimaks bersama dengan kuat.

"arrghhh!"

"kyaaa!"

Ishikawa mengambil nafas yang banyak, sedangkan kise langsung memeluk ishikawa dengan erat.

"mo..mou...ini sudah berakhir kan? Ka..kau sudah men... capai klimaks, sekarang..le..lepaskan aku..." ucap ishikawa sembari mengambil nafas. Kise tertawa kecil dalam perpotongan leher ishikawa.

"Yumichii, apa kau tak bisa merasakan jika adik kecilku ini masih bangun?" bisik Kise. Ishikawa membulatkan matanya. Kejantanan kise masih tegang. Kise langsung memandang wajah ishikawa yang sudah memerah kembali. Kise membuka bajunya dan memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya yang indah dan atletis.

"ini belum berakhir, Yumichii..." ucap Kise dengan senyum menggoda. Tetapi ishikawa hanya memandang horror kise.

Yah, lebih jelasnya. sepertinya mimpi buruk ishikawa belum berakhir...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gomennasai (extra) FIN

Mind to reviews?


End file.
